Artemis Fowl and the Second War
by Sakurai Ichizaya
Summary: Myths are truths that often become distorted as time goes on but even then they're still there to warn and tell of something. The Battle of Taillte, was it really just humans who fought and beat the Fairies, who were more technologically advanced than the humans, or were there others who aided them. Whatever it is Artemis needs to find out soon before history repeats itself again.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Battle of Taillte, a huge turn in history when the humans and the fairies battled each other on the Hill of Taillte, Ireland, circa 7500 b.C according human calendar. But is this what really happened?

Legends and myths have been around since the beginning of time itself, and they always tell a story, but as the years go on they become twisted and distorted, simple ghosts of what they once were. In other words they simply become lies. Even when this happens they still hold some truth, but since when is that ever enough.

Here comes the main question and the point of all of this. How could humans beat a superior race such as the fairies. What if they simply looked like humans. Of course I'm not saying the humans didn't have any part in this but what if there exists another part of this world. One where humans lived thinking that they were the most intelligent species. But what if in the shadows, living amongst them, were others. Those who classified themselves as humans but were so much more.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I should probably explain in more detail, explain how I began to even consider this or how I found out what I did. I'm not really sure what you were doing when you found this file. If you're one of the fairies then I'm not really sure why you're reading this. You should already know what happened. If you are human, completely one hundred percent human the I advise you to read quickly. If you choose to read this and use it's information for malicious intent then trust me when I say you won't go far.

You have exactly 48 hours to read this file. After that a virus I have implanted with the help of a friend with take effect and multiply itself all over your computer. It will embed itself to any website you've ever visited before erasing all traces on your own computer. You will then gain an immunity from most computer viruses as well as the one in this file. In other words you won't see this file on your computer for years. There are ways to keep it of course like printing it out but if you do so then you better keep a good eye on it.

This virus will make sure the file never disappears and everyone will know the truth. The events that occurred can never happen again. The truth should never be buried like it was.

And so with further interruption here is the story of what happened.

Maeve L. Cinders


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Artemis Fowl. I bet this name has just sent over a thousand pings on that paranoid centaurs computer. Meh. Anyways as I was saying, Artemis Fowl. I would say that it all started when I met him but that'd be a huge lie and I hardly ever lie. It really all started when I was ten.

I was never those type of children to believe in ghost stories or fairytales. They were stupid and they were mostly a bunch of trash. Then I had that dream.

It started weird but as most dreams, I didn't bother to pay attention to it. I was simply sitting on my bed that was for some reason located in a field of tall grass. Like usual I was reading something but I hardly remember what it was. It's a dream after all. I suddenly looked up and I saw my house. It was exactly the same with one difference. On top of the normal house there was another third floor added, a wooden one with an attic that had a round window covered by a blood red curtain. Somehow my ten year old self found this normal. Until I saw the hand.

It was a woman's hand. Extremely pale with no imperfections. It was waving at me. In my dream I did the normal thing and waved back. I was a rather friendly kid. The hand flashed me the sign for "Love" in ASL. I said bye in ASL and then turned back to my book. A few seconds later I heard a murder of crows and looked up. I liked crows a lot. In that moment the had came back to the window and I heard the most unsettling laughter ever. It was a girl's voice and the sound was so malevolent I nearly burst into tears. Then she formed a gun at me and made as if she were shooting. The crows all suddenly plummeted down and I woke with the feeling that I was about to die.

I wanted to go to my brother who I could trust to keep me safe but I just couldn't move. My cat seemed to know something was wrong and tried to comfort me. As I was paralyzed with fear, I'm not sure what happened next but I guess you could say I felt something warm and suddenly someone was dragging me to my brothers room, rather harshly might I add. My cat didn't seem to think anything was wrong and I've always placed my faith on my cat's so I let myself be taken. I woke my brother and he was annoyed but let me sleep in his room for the night. A few minutes later after we both had fallen asleep the roof in my room collapsed.

It had collapsed right over my bed and dangerous thing fell down. There was a few rusted metal beams, the reason why it collapsed in the first place, a hatchet and a few dolls and a small chest. We moved the next week but I took the small chest which turned out to be filled with jewelry. Ever since then I've been convinced that there's always more that meets they eye and I started to sift through many ghost stories to find what was real and what was fake, starting with Kurami Tachibana, the blind girl who supposedly haunted my old house.

Over the years my new found hobby never faded and Kurami never left, her mad cackling always there even if I never communicated with her. I sank deeper into fantasy than ever before when my parents divorced. it was my way of healing, even if I sank too deep and even Kurami tried to pull me away. In the end I ended up moving with my brother and his boyfriend.

It was all good until the childhood problems he had that left him mute caught up. They tried to burn our house down with all of us inside and while they're the ones that ended up dead after getting trapped in the house after starting the fire, we all decided it was best to move once more. We decided Italy was a lovely place but they said It'd be best if they went ahead first to get settled down since we were technically homeless.

Of course I wasn't too big on the plan since my dad was in the hospital due to an accident, and my mother, who loved us all very much, tended to focus more on her work. Their solution was shipping me to Ireland to stay with a family friend. The Fowl's. I couldn't say no mostly because I hardly wanted to worry them about taking care of me when they were trying to rebuild what we had lost. Plus Ireland had it's own share of lore to tear apart and Kurami always went where I went.

And so I was shoved into a plane and sent to live with them for a while. That's where my interest with fairies started. There was nothing interesting about the plane ride from what I remember. I mean their pringles were ridiculously priced but that's about it. when I finally got off the plane I felt awful. My head was killing me, my back muscles were sore and i was extremely dizzy. I took a tylex and went out to meet someone who I soon learned was named Juliet Butler. I learned that she liked wrestling, the color green, and talked waaaay too much. I was more than happy when we finally arrived. I needed some sleep.

"Hello Maeve it's nice to see you again" Angeline said. She was the only of the Fowls who I had actually met. I mean I did see the twins but they were just babies.

"Heya" I said giving my little signature wave. I turned to Artemis Senior. I had never met him though but he seemed nice enough. He held out his hand and we shook hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you Maeve"

"You too" I answered with a smile. Like I mentioned before, I was a very friendly person. Then I met Artemis Fowl the Second. My first thought was that the kid needed to chill a bit.

"Heya I'm Maeve Cinders" I said as we shook hands. "Artemis Fowl" He said. I only lasted for about six seconds before I giggled.

"Wow it sounds like a I'm at a job interview" I said and he gave a small smile. "I get that often" He said.

"It's nice to see you two getting along" Angeline said. "It's getting late now, I'll have Butler show you to your room" She said and I nodded. My room which was a guest room was super nice, with a king sized bed. I went and took a shower before getting ready to sleep. I then spent about an hour doodling in my sketchbook before I fell asleep.

When I woke up I checked my phone and noticed it was 2am. I sighed and noticed I had left the lamp on. As I moved to turn it off my reflection caught in the mirror and I groaned. The drawing I had been working on had become imprinted on my cheek. Sighing, I left the room towards the bathroom where I washed my face. On the way back to my room I realized that Artemis was up and talking to someone. I wasn't an eavesdropper so I didn't even bother to listen in, but I did catch something that piqued my interest. Fairies.

I had found my new research subject.


End file.
